


This Place is Ours

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian explains a thing over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place is Ours

"I hate coming here," Mickey griped, staring at his crossed arms over his chest.

"Mickey don’t start," Ian sighed exasperated.

"What? You know I don’t like this place. How many times have I told you I don’t like this place?"

Ian didn’t respond. He found it best to just ignore the other man after all these years. He sipped his coffee and filled another word on his crossword.

Mickey peered into his glass and scowled. “There’s pulp in my orange juice! I asked for no pulp and this punk kid brought me pulp! I ought to show that kid my fists up close and personal!” He slammed his fist down on the table, making the silverware rattle.

Ian looked up with wide eyes, “Mick, please! Just eat your damn breakfast, will you? This is why I don’t take you out.” He chuckled at the face Mickey pulled.

Mickey huffed, “These eggs are runny, my toast is dry, and this bacon is as limp as my dick these days.” Mickey couldn’t help but laugh along with Ian. It was amazing how much they got ignored for being old.

"I like coming here. It’s close by and the food is good, Mickey." He took a bite of sausage and winked at him.

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Bullshit. You only like coming here because of the senior discount, Gallagher.”

Ian nodded in agreement, looking down at his own breakfast. “Mandy makes better eggs than these. This place sucks major ass.”

Mickey threw his hands up, “Then why do we keep coming back? There’s a giant cockroach in that corner over there staring at me.”

Ian was a bit fed up now. “Because it’s our place and this is what we do together, alright?”

Mickey looked at him for a minute then ordered a stack of pancakes for both of them.

"Pass the syrup."

"Yes, Mickey," Ian smiled.


End file.
